Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (6 - 8 \times 4)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (9 + (6 - 32)) \times 5 $ $ = (9 + (-26)) \times 5 $ $ = (9 - 26) \times 5 $ $ = (-17) \times 5 $ $ = -17 \times 5 $ $ = -85 $